Sacrifice Play: The Chess Series Pt 1
by Rach Raff
Summary: Sara is promoted..only problem is that it's back at SFPD. Will she go? Will Griss just let her leave? GSR!Don't own these characters or the show....never claimed to...


_Nevada Desert. 4 am. Sara looks up from the decomposing body to see Grissom heading toward her. Her heart immediately speeds up as she stands to meet him._

"_What do we got?"_

"_Female. 13 years of age. From the rigor mortus that has set in, she's been dead about 12 hours."_

"_Dehydration?"_

"_No, she was dead long before that."_

_Grissom squats over the body and immediately shuts his eyes. The girl's head rolls off in his hands.._

"_It's always worse when it's a kid."_

_Grissom turns his baby blues toward her and nods. Sara's heart melts all over again. Grissom picks up the tiny hand and scrapes the skin fibers underneath her fingernails._

"_Most of the DNA is probably gone because of the heat and sand but we'll see if there's anything useful here."_

"_Griss, look at this." Sara uses her tweezerss to pick up a tiny blue string off of the other wrist._

"_Tied?" Gil says._

_Sara notices the giant bruises on the girl's upper arms._

"_Tortured." Sara sighs and lowers her head._

"That case was tough. Jealous step-mother, abusive father, neglectful mother… "

Nick looks up from his box and crosses the room to her. "It's rough sometimes."

"Yeah," Sara adds as she puts the completed case file in the box with the others. Using a Sharpie she writes 'Archives' on the top. She opens her drawer and her heart drops into her stomach.

Nick walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "This is the right move for you."

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. In her hand is a picture of Grissom and her when she had first started.

"I can't keep doing this. Pining after someone who is so obviously emotionally shut off is ridiculous. I just don't think my heart can take anymore."

Nick squeezed her shoulder gently.

"But…"

"But-I love him and that's just not something you give up overnight."

He smirks and wraps his arms around her. They stand in her office for awhile, holding each other in a room so empty now that it's hardly recognizable anymore.

"Gotta get some shut eye."

Sara glances at her watch and rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah, sleep. Haven't seen that in awhile."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nods and he kisses her forehead.

"G'nite."

"Night, Nick."

She sits down on the couch and stares down at the picture. She wipes the dust off the laminate and clutches it tight.

A slight shake wakes her up staring into his ice blue eyes.

"Uh I-"

He smirks and helps her sit up. She jams the picture behind her. He cocks his head, obviously curious as to what she's hiding.

"Why don't you go home? You can finish in the morning."

_No please don't go. No I need you. Just a simple pat on the leg and an offer to go home… to his house, her's…..G-d he's so impossible._

"Yeah. I should."

She gazes at him for a moment longer.

_Why can't you see? I'm in love with you._

She starts to walk out of the room when Grissom stops her.

"You're forgetting something."

Her face flushes as she reaches for his outstretched hand and takes the picture from him.

"Good times, huh."

She smiles and turns to leave.

"Something like that."

She rushes out the door before she has time to say something that she may later regret.

She wakes up and rolls over to meet all the too familiar feel of the cold pillow next to her. She runs a hand thorough her thick brown hair and turns off her travel alarm clock which hasn't gone off yet. She lifts her head slowly and crawls out of her sleeping bag.

"This is it." She mutters, glancing around the empty room. "Last day with the CSI unit." She sighs and goes into her bathroom to take her last shower in this apartment.

"Let me help you with that."

Warrick comes up behind her with outstretched arms. He takes the heavy box from her and begins to walk beside her.

"Big day for you, eh?"

"Yeah I guess."

"You don't seem happy. You got a promotion …head of graveyard in San Francisco? Geez you women sure are hard to please."

He smirks.

"It's just hard to leave the only 'family' I've ever really had. You guys mean more to me than ya know."

"And Grissom?"

They stop.

"How did you-?"

"Sara, it's been written all over your face since you started. The googly eyes, the excuses to stop and talk to him, the sideways glances when you thought no one was looking…believe me we ALL know, except maybe Gil. He is pretty thick headed."

She stands, wanting to drop the cartons in her hands and run, paralyzed.

_How obvious was I?_

She thinks about Nick, the night before, with the picture and the few conversations she had with Catherine over the years.

_Oy._

"Sara,"

She turns slightly and sees Grissom over her shoulder.

"May I have a moment?"

She glances at the boxes, then at Warrick, and back at the boxes.

"I got it. Go."

He catches her keys and offers her a quick wink. Her face flushes as she heads to Gil's office.

"Need help?"

"I could use some. Thanks."

He leads her back over to her office. The blinds clink against the glass as he shuts the door behind her. He hands her a paper, her letter of resignation.

"Always good to have a copy, ya know...in case..."

_In case of what?_

She smiles. "Thanks."

She pulls the paper out of his hand with a little effort. Casually she tosses it into one of the remaining boxes.

He continues to stare at her. His Adam's apple, rising in his throat.

_Was that a tear in his eye? No, he'd never cry, not in front of her._

He blinks and it disappears.

"I'm not good with good-bye so..." he glances at his shoes.

"I know," she interrupts, offering him her hand.

He looks at it for a beat.

This clearly is not what he was expecting.

Her lip quivers and she bites her lip in a desperate attempt to cover for it.

He grabs her hand and shakes it, stiffly.

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Gil."

"You too, Sara."

"Don't forget, we're having drinks after shift."

He nods, frowning, "I'll catch up."

She tries to not look so disappointed. Judging by his expression, she fails.

"Still friends?"

He clears his throat and offers weakly, "the best."

Tears sting her eyes as she holds out, for one final second, hope that he will return her affections. She bites her lip again to stifle the cry and turns to leave.

"I should really get going."

She rushes around, her face flushing, picking up one of the last boxes. He grabs her arm to stop her.

"Don't. Not yet."

Her heart pounds within her chest.

_Could this be the moment she had waited for so long? _

She turns to glare at him but the expression on his face softens her a bit. She's never seen him this vulnerable. His big eyes peer at her through wire rimmed glasses. Tears glisten, about to spill. She feels the package in her arms lift. She brushes his cheek with her right palm, just like she had that night. The only night she had really touched him in any sort of a romantic way. He didn't shutter or flinch. He simply turns his head to the side and kisses her palm. He reaches his hand up to the side of her face wiping away a tear with his thumb.

Knock knock

Grissom jumps and his face falls as Greg enters.

"Sorry to-" he stops, glaring at Sara and then back at Grissom, "interrupt."

He hands Grissom the sheet.

"You weren't in your office, but guess what? Once again.."

"You have the case breaker. Thanks Greg."

"Anytime." He smiles, proud of his accomplishment but his face falls again when he glances at Sara. He leaves, purposely leaving the door open.

"What was that all about?" Grissom inquires, not looking up from the piece of paper and moving toward her desk. Sara sighs.

_The moment is gone._

"He's had a crush on me for the longest time but well-always knew how I felt about…."

Grissom peers over his glasses.

"Me?"

She smirks and leans over the desk.

"Could be," she whispers, "Could be Nick, Warrick or Hodges too. Assumptions aren't your style."

He scoffs, removing the glasses.

"Touché," he whispers, inches from her face.

He suddenly rises and makes his way to the boxes. He picks them up and moves toward the door.

"Well I guess you want to be on your way."

She stares disbelieving at him.

_Could he really be this cold?_

Her blood pressure rises and she stomps over to the door, snatching at the boxes.

"Yeah."

He leans to grab the biggest one and twists away from her grasp, "No, allow me."

"Whatever."

She opens the door and ushers him through, still fuming.

Slamming the trunk shut, Sara almost catches Grissom's fingers in the latch. She pushes by him to her door. She already has the keys in the ignition and is putting the car in reverse, by the time Grissom makes it around.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Do you even have to ask that?"

Grissom ponders this for a moment and a puzzled look crosses his face.

"Yes?" he answers, ever the analytic type.

"If you'd give it half a thought you'd know exactly what's wrong. I'll see you tonight."

With that she pulls her car out of the spot and glaring leaves the garage. Grissom scratches his head and with a shrug goes back in.

Later that evening Sara is sitting at the restaurant where everyone is supposed to meet her. So far it is just her and a ginger-ale. Someone whispering her name brought her back to reality.

"Miss Sidle? You have a telephone call."

She rolls her eyes and goes to answer it.

"Hey, it's Cat. Listen I'm really sorry I'm running late. Nick and I got called to a crime scene."

Her heart sinks. "No problem."

"I'll be there as soon as we get this evidence to trace."

"Not a problem. No one else is here yet either." She slumps back into her chair just in time to hear her phone stop ringing. She glances down at the screen and sees that Nick had tried to call her. Her cell phone twitters again.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl."

"Warrick, what's up? Let me guess you can't make it?"

"What? No. Just running a little late. I'll be there soon."

Sara breathes a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I'll see ya soon."

"Yep."

She hangs up and twirls her straw through her drink.

A few minutes later Jim Brass shows up and sits down across from her. He orders a drink and the two talk about their history together. Hodges is next to arrive and sits next to Sara.

15 minutes later Warrick shows up, followed by Greg with his hands behind his back and a mischievous smile on his face.

"For my lady."

Greg hands her box of chocolates and kisses her hand, as if a British gentleman. Sara giggles. Hodges sneers, Warrick smirks and Brass laughs.

"Thank you Greg. That's very sweet."

Warrick hands her a bouquet of roses and a kiss on the cheek. "You will be missed," he adds sincerely. They all agree.

As the night progresses Sara's heart sinks further and further in her chest. Nick and Catherine finally show up and order their drinks. The crew reminisces and offer best wishes but there's a void.

'_I'll catch up-I'm not good with good-bye.' He wouldn't just not show, would he?_

A gentle pat on her leg and a whisper from Nick comfort her.

"He'll be here. I know he will."

She fumbles with her pile of cards and offers him a soft smile.

"Thanks."

But he never comes...

Finally the crew is ready to call it a night, being grave yard shift, it's pretty late and one by one they stand to leave. One more offer of best wishes and you'll be missed and she's left with Nick.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe he'd-"

"Don't. Don't make excuses for him."

"Excuses for whom?"

Nick smiles as he stands to leave.

"Thanks for stalling."

"Anytime" Nick shakes his hand. "See you tomorrow," he adds to Sara. She waves, shaking her head in disbelief.

Grissom smiles down at Sara.

"Surprise?"

She lifts an eyebrow at him and coyly stands to give him a hug.

"Come with me."

She is hesitant but she follows him. They stop at the edge of the parking lot. He hands her a blindfold.

"Put it on please."

She raises an eyebrow toward him.

_What kind of game is he up to?_

"Trust me," he adds with a sly smile.

She does as she's told and he edges her into the parked Tahoe.

"No peaking!" he says, lowering himself into the driver seat.

She smiles, deciding to play along and readjusting the blindfold so she can't see out the bottom.

Minutes later the Tahoe stops and she hears Grissom get out. Her heart is pounding inside her. Suddenly her door opens and a hand grabs hers, edging her out into the crisp night.

"Grissom?"

"It's alright. We're almost there now."

They walk for what seems to be an eternity and finally he stops her. They turn left and then right and then left again and her heart speeds up. They stop and he lowers her into a seat. He then sits down next to her and he gently removes the blindfold.

"Surprise." He says gently smiling at her with the radiance of a little boy in a candy store. Her heart tugs at her chest.

"G-d he's beautiful." She thinks.

They are seated in the first row of a deserted roller coaster.

"This is Desperado. It was the first coaster I rode here in Vegas. It's still my favorite. So I figured how about one last ride on my favorite coaster with my favorite CSI?" He smiles again and it takes everything she has not to kiss him.

"It's a good thing I love coasters," she says with a coy smile.

"Yeah, lucky for me." He stares at her for a few seconds longer and then turns to the operator.

"Alright Johnny." With a small nod and a wave Johnny flips a switch and the coaster roars into action.

Instinctively Sara reaches for Gil's hand expecting him to pull away. He doesn't. In fact he intertwines her fingers with his. He gives her hand a tiny squeeze as the car ascends into the night sky. As they near the top Sara squishes herself down in the seat and shuts her eyes tight. Grissom smirks and they begin their 90 mph descent back to earth.

At some point and she isn't sure when his hand left hers and traveled to her leg where it rested for the majority of the ride. At the end Grissom realizes where his hand had landed and immediately pulls away. He grins.

"Thanks John."

"No problem Gil" and then in a whisper, "I wouldn't part with her either."

He smiles again and leads Sara away from the roller coaster. They settle next to each other on a park bench nearby. Awkward silence follows only broken by the sound of Sara's shuffling feet.

"What did you think?"

She turns to face him and stares deep into his blue eyes.

"It was…um….scary as hell?"

He scoffs.

He takes her hands in his own and looks deep into her eyes. He brings a hand up to her cheek and rubs it gently.

His head tilts to the side a bit and he lowers his hand to reach into his pocket.

"From the caterpillar's cocoon, a beautiful butterfly emerges. Gently stretching her wings she bursts into a flight of color, leaving behind all she knew for the chance at a better life."

"State your source," Sara says, shaking.

"Gil Grissom," he says as he opens the box in his hands.

Inside is a beautiful sterling silver butterfly necklace, 'Sara' engraved down its body. Shaking he gestures to put it around her neck. She lifts her hair and allows him to come up behind her to clasp it. Just the mere smell of him so close sends shivers down her spine.

"I figured this was better than vegetation," he says.

She laughs and for a moment she's speechless.

"It's...g-d it's beautiful."

He scoffs, exhaling through his nose. He smiles and slowly leans in. Her heart speeds up and she edges toward him. She feels his warm breath on her lips and suddenly the nerves take over.

"I need to know something before I leave."

Grissom pauses, obviously not prepared for this reaction.

"Anything.

"Does she make you happy?"

"What? - Who?"

"Lady Heather- I need to know if you are truly happy."

"Sara-"

"Please Gil. Just answer the question."

_What the hell am I doing? He was about to kiss ME!_

She swallows hard, "I need to know."

He sighs.

"I am."

A half hearted smile crosses her face as she tucks a loose tuft of hair behind her ear.

"Good."

She goes to stand and he stops her, edging her face back toward his.

"But I'm not seeing Heather."

He leans in again, this time more tentative and she slowly closes her eyes.

He pauses.

Her heart drops.

"May I..."

She nods and he moves in for the third time, enjoying the torment. This time he traces his lips lightly over hers. Instinctively his hands cusp her face and his thumbs rub her cheeks. Her breath catches in her throat as his lips continue to wisp over her chin.

Finally his warm, soft lips meet her own. An audible sigh escapes her and he smiles inwardly. He closes his own eyes, giving all to her. Her arms wrap around his neck slowly running her hands through his hair.

He pulls back, gazing intently into her eyes.

"We should head back."

"Yeah. Got an early flight."

_STUPID SARA, STUPID!_

He nods, "yeah." He swallows.

Neither makes a motion. Finally Grissom sighs again, places his arm around Sara and leads her back to the car.

He hugs her close to him and offers her a peck on the forehead.

"Good night, Sara. All the best to you."

She smiles.

"Same to you, Gil. Same to you."

She slowly pulls away from his hand and unlocks her front door. Closing it behind her, he stands. He lowers his head and slowly walks back to the Tahoe.

He turns as he's about to drive away and softly he whispers, "I have always loved you."

He drives off, into the neon night.

The next morning she's on a plane to San Francisco, all of her life packed in storage and freight. Catherine and Nick are by her side to send her off in style.

"Take care, Sara," Nick says.

"We'll miss you," Catherine adds.

"You too, guys." Sara says.

She leans in to Nick's ear and says, "Thank you for stalling."

He smiles and nods.

She offers a small smile, hugging them close and then boards her plane, glancing over her shoulder. Hoping against hope that he would be there to stop her

She awaits take-off, absently fiddling with her new necklace. As the plane starts to ascend something catches her eye and for the briefest moment she sees the under side of the necklace.

She leans back, wishing like hell she could turn the plane around, already knowing what fate had set in motion. She must spread her wings, and start a new chapter in her life. She clenches the butterfly in her fist as lonely tears patter her face.

She wipes them away and turns her head to face the window. Sighing audibly, she closes her eyes and dreams.

The necklace reads: "Always. - Gil"

Finis.


End file.
